


Warm Tides

by MilkMan (IchigoOtaku)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MerMay, Mpreg, chapter 2 is basically a thought dump, mermaid au, super sugary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoOtaku/pseuds/MilkMan
Summary: The first time Jesse laid eyes on Hanzo, he thought he was dreaming.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to write something for MerMay despite not knowing how to write mermaids. I also couldn't finish this because I kept thinking about how to expand on this universe and overcomplicated it. OH WELL.
> 
> Expect part 2 sometime in the next week? Follow me on twitter for updates: @IchigoOtakuFics or @Milkman_AO3

The first time Jesse laid eyes on Hanzo, he thought he was dreaming. The other man was almost too good looking to be real, but Genji hadn't been lying when he said Hanzo was fairly attractive. Both brothers had been the object of affection across all genders and mythical races, after all. Jesse could easily see why; Hanzo's lower body was mainly royal blue, darker towards the ridge of fins that trailed up past his tailbone. His fins were mostly blue as well, but gold accents decorated his body in an unusual pattern. Jesse hadn't seen much like it in his lifetime. His left arm had the same intricate patterns that decorated his tail, but the shapes and outlines of dragons and lightening mixed into the shapes. He was clearly in shape and kept himself well groomed.

Jesse felt himself the opposite, both in color and in physique. His tail was a vibrant red, with black spots decorating his scales. There were flecks of gold here and there, but he felt his gold was nothing compared to Hanzo's. And he was soft around the middle from years of feasting on whatever he felt hungry for. He still had the strength from his youth, but his mass was made up of more fat, not as much muscle. Genji often called him a "bear-mer hybrid" due to the hair covering his skin, but he didn't mind. He was one of the few mermen who could actually grow a beard.

They did have one main thing in common though; They were both seahorses, or at least stemmed from a similar lineage of them. Hanzo and Genji were both sea dragons, their fins closely resembling leaves. Jesse was a common seahorse with the straighter spines, and for that he always grouped himself in as an average merman. But Genji was his first experience with sea dragons, the breed so rare in the newer ages. Once, Jesse had voiced his appreciation for Genji's appearance, to which Genji smirked and replied, "you should see my brother."

They had crossed paths in the Atlantic Ocean. Jesse was en route to Gibraltar, where he had spent so much time bonding with the few merfolks he'd met and considered family in the past. They were all scattered around the world at this point, and long overdue for a reunion of sorts. Genji had been the one to reach out to Jesse, and mentioned in passing that his brother might be tagging along, as they hadn't reconnected since Genji departed from their clan. Jesse was interested in learning more about Hanzo, especially after Genji told him so many things about him in the past. Of course, Jesse imagined meeting Hanzo as he reunited with Genji, but he knew his luck wasn't always that good. It was hard to say he really knew Hanzo the moment he saw him, but Jesse couldn't deny that the resemblance to Genji was obvious. He approached Hanzo first, quickly learned how hesitant and reserved Hanzo was when it came to making friends. Jesse decided not to push his luck, gave Hanzo all the space he desired, especially when they realized they were going to the same place.

By the time they had reached Gibraltar though, the two of them could consider each other friends. Hanzo became more vocal as they spent time together, and Jesse was highly amused by his stories of his shared childhood with Genji. Jesse had an opportunity to introduce Hanzo to the various members of Overwatch that had already gathered in Gibraltar, and he held that honor when Genji finally showed up with an omnic in tow. He introduced the omnic as Zenyatta, who had helped him find inner peace and took care of Genji when he was lost after leaving the clan. Hanzo spent a lot of time with Genji and Zenyatta those first few days.

But with the natural flow of time, Jesse sensed something was growing between himself and Hanzo. He wanted to be as close to Hanzo as he could get. He hadn't been interested in finding a mate for the longest time, but meeting Hanzo started to change his mind. Hanzo wasn't vocal about wanting to find a mate either, but there were subtle hints here and there. Once, their tails even brushed against each other, drawing Jesse's attention to the fact that Hanzo was grasping at the same anchoring point as him. That was enough to nearly send Jesse into hysterics, stopping himself just short of asking Hanzo to be his mate right on the spot. They were cautious though, eased into casual touches and courting at their own pace.

After a couple weeks, Hanzo pushed his luck and entered Jesse’s personal space with a simple request; “I wish to be your mate, would you participate in a courtship dance with me?”

Courtship dances were so rare in the newer age, but Jesse felt his heart swell in adoration. He had always pictured finding a partner would entail one, so long as they were interested. And as his luck would have it, Hanzo was more than willing to participate. They were away from Gibraltar, from eavesdropping parties and potential interruptions. Jesse and Hanzo were already swimming with their tails intertwined. Hanzo was a hands on lover, so he held Jesse's hand in addition to his tail. Jesse thought it was rather adorable. He led Hanzo to a small section of land no one really classified as an island, a place he had scouted when his ideas of courting Hanzo started becoming serious. It wasn't a particularly romantic place, but they had privacy, and that was all either one of them wanted.

Their courtship dance wasn't what Jesse really expected, but it went so much better than he had anticipated. Hanzo took the lead, one hand placed on Jesse's cheek to guide him into a kiss. They started to swim in circles when Jesse's arms wrapped around Hanzo's shoulders, and they quickly found themselves lost in the moment. Time slowed down. Nothing mattered as they spun, entwining themselves as they kissed as much as possible. The afternoon sun quickly turned to evening, then to night, and only when the stars appeared in the sky did they pull apart. They laid on the land with their tails still in the water, holding hands as they basked in the moment.

Jesse wasn't surprised when Hanzo, sitting up, leaned closer to him and suggested one more round before returning to Gibraltar. "Again," Hanzo whispered, a suggestion and a request wrapped up in a single word as he kissed Jesse's lips.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things offline have been pretty stressful, and while this draft has been done for weeks, I haven't had any time or motivation to work on anything. I wanted to post this, even though I'm not happy with this draft, because I received quite a few comments on the first part. Thank you so much to everyone who commented and left kudos! <3
> 
> ALSO thank you @invizidick on twitter for betaing!

Hanzo and Genji had left together. The two of them had business they wanted to attend to now that they were on amicable terms again. Jesse was happy to see Hanzo was willing to travel with Genji, even encouraged him to take as much time as he wanted. Hanzo showed some guilt, but he was thankful Jesse understood. They spent a little time together before Hanzo and Genji left, and Jesse watched them leave not knowing for sure when Hanzo would return. He counted the days down to the hours, the minutes, even the seconds as he waited, 

They happened to reunite in the Solomon Ocean. Hanzo eagerly swam up to Jesse and began to kiss him while their tails entwined and they began swimming in lazy circles around one another. When Hanzo pulled himself closer to Jesse, their torsos touching, Jesse realized Hanzo was bigger, just enough to be noticeable. He didn't know what to think of it at first, assuming Hanzo had just fed himself well while they were apart. But things clicked into place. Hanzo looked tired, and while Jesse had assumed it was from his journey, the size of him was different from a healthy diet. Hanzo didn't have to say anything to confirm Jesse's inquires either, but he moved one of Jesse's hands to his stomach, just above the line of where flesh turned to scales. That was the only confirmation Jesse needed. They quickly divulged into delighted chirps, excited proclamations, and giddy laughs, spinning the entire time.

They contacted Angela before they started heading back towards Gibraltar. She was more than happy to help, practically escorting Hanzo to her lab by his arm. 

They spent the rest of their trip discussing a plan. Hanzo wanted to nest at their island off the coast of Gibraltar. Jesse agreed, so long as they could check in with Overwatch from time to time while they made the area around their island home. They contacted Angela before they started heading back towards Gibraltar, swearing her to secrecy so they could break the news to everyone on their own terms.

Angela confirmed Hanzo was at least 3 weeks pregnant, and clarified she wasn’t entirely sure how long he would be carrying because of his breed. She anticipated it would be like most other seahorse mermaids, then teased Jesse about trying to carry another set of babies to compare differences in breed and embryo count. Jesse was caught up on the idea of multiples, excited and terrified by the numbers Angela suggested. Hanzo was undeterred. Angela estimated he would deliver in the late spring, possibly the early summer months, at the latest.

They set their eyes on building up their nest, making it a habitibal place to birth and keep their children for the first few weeks of life. Angela wanted to try and convince them to nest closer to the Overwatch base, given their island was a good 30 minutes away, but she was unable to change their minds once she knew the significance of the location. Genji offered his assistance in gathering food resources, trying to channel his excited energy into productivity. Zenyatta had to pull Genji aside to give Hanzo and Jesse the chance to relax and enjoy Hanzo's pregnancy without the constant fear of preparation.

Jesse loved the little moments he had alone with Hanzo. Even when they weren't intimate, his hands gravitated towards Hanzo's stomach. Hanzo had started to show a bit more with each passing day, and Jesse could not stop staring at him. They were both constantly touching the bump, taking moments to exchange small talk or even talk to the babies growing beneath Hanzo's skin. They continued to toss around ideas for names among estimates for their numbers, suggesting their nest might not even be big enough to house them all. Jesse was also a constant at Hanzo's side, ready to assist him if he needed it. Hanzo hardly asked Jesse for help though, more or less delegating tasks that needed to be done and returning the favor with various forms of affection.

By the time Hanzo was 10 weeks pregnant, his stomach had almost doubled in size. He was still a little small, which made them doubt how many babies he actually carried. Angela assured them there were at least two or three babies by his size and progression alone.

Jesse wasn't feeling as anxious about the numbers anymore, but wanted to offer Hanzo help anywhere he could. They were keeping their food supplies well stocked, but Hanzo’s appetite increased with the growth of his size. Jesse found himself bringing more and more food back for Hanzo every day. The cravings were the worst part, Hanzo often wanting fish from other parts of the ocean that would take weeks to receive. Genji, the ever enthusiastic uncle-to-be, was silently disappointed after he made a special trip to find what Hanzo wanted, only to return to Hanzo had moved on to something even rarer. Winston helped by ordering Hanzo’s most craved foods with his own supplies run, to which everyone silently thanked him. Once or twice, Hanzo even ventured off to do his own hunting. Jesse, usually worried, never seemed too concerned when Hanzo disappeared for a couple hours at a time. “He’s likely fetching us a good dinner,” he would explain, and before long, Hanzo would show up again with large fish, an abundance of seaweed, and whatever he found appetizing while he was away. Once, when Jesse did go looking, he found Hanzo sun bathing with a box nearby, startled to find it had at one point been filled with pears. They were completely gone save for their cores and stems.

Once the waters started warming up, things began to grow more serious. Hanzo had felt discomfort every once in a while, but given his size, he was almost always tired and aching. He was able to tell the difference between internal and external muscle cramps, but internal muscle cramps made him worry. Angela made various trips back and forth between the watchpoint and their nest. He was 16 weeks when he started experiencing false labors, most of them sporadic and unable to predict. Hanzo stopped leaving the nest by the time he was 18 weeks, his nesting instincts becoming stronger and stronger with each passing day. Jesse only left to find food, and only if Angela or Genji stayed with Hanzo.

A couple days before officially hitting 20 weeks, Hanzo went into labor. He was well prepared, but Angela had returned to the watchpoint to bring any supplies she would need the day before. Genji had gone with her to help. Zenyatta stayed behind, recognizing Hanzo’s symptoms as soon as Hanzo showed signs of discomfort. Jesse wanted to help as much as possible, but Hanzo’s distress fed into Jesse’s anxiety, and too many times he cursed and swam laps around the nest while trying to calm down. Angela arrived just as Hanzo started feeling the urge to push and demanded Jesse come help his mate.

Hanzo birthed six children in all. Jesse cried when Hanzo pushed the first baby out and continued to sob tears of joy until the last emerged. They were tiny, just fitting in Hanzo’s hands. Their skin and hair seemed evenly split between Hanzo and Jesse’s own traits. The shape of their fins hard to distinguish at first because they all looked the same. Angela explained their tails would develop to look more like common seahorse mermaids or sea dragons overtime. All of their children were different colors, a variety of purples with mostly red and blue in between. Their accent colors would reveal themselves later, but Hanzo and Jesse anticipated black would be the more dominant over gold.

Genji and Zenyatta were the only ones allowed to see the babies for their first few days because they had been so helpful during Hanzo’s pregnancy. Angela stayed to ensure everyone was healthy and to take notes on their development. Hanzo recovered from birth quickly, moving around the nest to care for the babies as much as he could despite Jesse and Angela telling him to rest. He couldn’t stay still long enough, eager to go back to his normal activities to share his experiences with the babies. Jesse couldn’t blame him, in fact, he found it rather adorable. They were given so much alone time with the babies, where Hanzo and Jesse would simply stare at them and each other exchanging compliments and praises. In those moments, they felt their most complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi page. The link is: https://ko-fi.com/ichigootaku

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi page. The link is: https://ko-fi.com/ichigootaku


End file.
